MoonQuest
by Dragonofelder
Summary: A one shot based on the Yogscast Moonquest song with a little bit of input from myself. Enjoy.


**Hey all. Sorry about the recent lack of stories, I just am not up to it. However I do feel like writing this short story, based on the Yogscast's MoonQuest song, which I really like. Enjoy.**

On top of one the highest mountains in Minecraftia, a door, hewn from stone, blocks entrance to a deep pit. A hole was open in the very top of the mountain, above the door so light was able to shine down, deep into the earth, until it shone on a young, ginger haired dwarf. The dwarf sighed and returned to his task of mining, along with other young dwarfs. Still, every so often he'd stop again to look up, up out of his home to the world, and worlds, beyond.

Later, once the dwarf had finished his job, he walked though finely carved hallways, to his room. He had covered the walls with sketches of planets and rockets. Taking off his helm and shoulder armour, he dropped onto his bed, and looked at the ceiling, which was carved with a huge moon. As the dwarf drifted off to sleep, the moon began to shine, and he felt himself drawn to it, moving towards it faster and faster until…. He woke up. He realised now what he should do.

Later, the dwarf stood nervously in front of the dwarfish council. He told them about his idea, how he could use a rocket to travel to the moon. But they just laughed, and told him no one, especially a dwarf, had made it to the moon. They told him to go mine, to do what dwarfs are made to do, but he refused. He stormed out of the council chamber, towards the entrance room. He began to climb up, out of the pit, towards the light.

Hours later, the dwarf pushed open the stone door, and stepped out onto the snowy montane top. The moon looked so close, yet it was still too far. The dwarf hesitated, not wanting to leave his home behind. A tear ran down his cheek, and he began to climb down the mountain. Many days later, on the grassy planes below, he was ready for his first try. Strapped to his back was a large rocket, and he was pointed at the moon. He lit the fuse and waited, shaking with excitement. The fuse burnt to the end, the rocket shook… then it just blew up. The dwarf was frown away, and landed on his back unconscious.

Two men who were walking nearby heard the explosion, and ran over to see what had happened. One of them, wearing googles, inspected the bits of rocket that were strewn about, while the one with a red jacket checked on the dwarf. The dwarf groggily opened his eyes, and the man next to him called his friend over. Later, they were sitting around a camp fire talking about themselves. The man with the jacket was actually from space, which surprised the dwarf. His ship had crashed, and he couldn't get enough meteoric iron to build a communicator in Minecraftia. The man with googles, was well, a mad scientist. That's pretty much all you need to know. The dwarf told both of them about his plan to get to the moon, and the scientist explained they were traveling to a village to set up a space programme. The spaceman invited the dwarf along.

At dawn, they travelled to the village and talked to the mayor. He agreed to let them build outside the village, as long as they stopped killing his people for hats. So, the trio set to work building a base. They build in a cave at first, then they built a baked bean can on top, because they had an excess of red rock. They mined for minerals, which the dwarf excelled at, and set up a smelter. They built an airship to explore for materials, used magic books to travel to other dimensions, and basically messed about. However, finally the rocket was ready.

On the night of the launch, the dwarf sat on top of a hill, looking towards the distant mountain that was his home. He had come so far, but was he willing to take a huge leap? The scientist and the spaceman came to the dwarf, it was time to go. The dwarf stood up, determined. He was ready. The trio climbed into the rocket, and sat in their seats. The countdown began, and the dwarf looked at his two friends, who had helped him accomplish his quest, his _MoonQuest_. The countdown reached zero, and the dwarf hit the button. The rocket shook, and took off into space, towards the moon….


End file.
